Erik
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Houston, Texas | billed = | trainer = Josh Prohibition Lou Marconi | debut = May 18, 2003 | retired = }} Raymond Rowe (August 21, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Ring of Honor, where he performs as part of the tag team War Machine alongside Hanson. Professional wrestling career Ring of Honor (2013-present) After performing for several independent promotions since 2003, Rowe made his Ring of Honor debut on June 1, 2013 in a losing effort against Bobby Fish. Following this, he returned to ROH on January 4, 2014 as part of that year's Top Prospect Tournament and defeated Kongo Kong in a first round match. After managing to advance to the finals, Rowe ultimately lost the Tournament to Hanson. Despite this, Rowe began performing regularly performing for ROH following the tournament in addition to forming the tag team War Machine with Hanson on April 4, 2014. In August, Rowe was seriously injured in a motorcycle accident and was out of action for several months. On March 1, 2015, Rowe made his return to ROH at the promotion's 13th Anniversary Show by assisting his partner Hanson after the World Championship main event. On August 22, War Machine defeated Killer Elite Squad (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) in a non-title match and afterwards challenged them to a match for their GHC Tag Team Championship, a title owned by the Japanese Pro Wrestling Noah promotion. War Machine received their title shot in Japan on September 19, but were defeated by the Killer Elite Squad. On December 18 at Final Battle, War Machine defeated The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Michael Bennett) to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*'"Mr. Right"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*Cleveland Mafia - With J-Rocc & Shane Taylor :*Path Of Resistance - With Jax Dane (As a Tag Team) and Facade, Lamont Williams, Carl Crisis, Conviction, & Josh Prohibition (As a Stable) :*Suplex Machines - With Jason Bane :*War Machine - with Todd Hanson *'Theme music' :*"Am I Evil?" by Metallica Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling :*AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' :*CAPW Championship (1 Time) :*CAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Bane *'Firestorm Pro Wrestling' :*Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :*IWC Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - With J-Rocc *'NWA Lone Star' :*NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :*NWA Lone Star Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Jax Dane *'Ring of Honor''' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with Hanson as team War Machine External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:American Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Five Star Wrestling alumni Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Top of Texas alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Action Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni